nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Unaru's First Mission!
Participants Nakara Haruno. Unaru Inuzuka. Ingredient Searching with Unaru 4-26-14 Kaiiaki: -Nakara nodded as Unaru told her about his two pups. They looked adorable, and she couldn’t help but reach out to pet the both of them with her right hand softly. “Aww…you two are soooo cuuutteee!” Nakara cooed as she brushed her hand against their long fur. While she was petting them, a jounin happened to walk by the trio with a scroll in hand. He spoke in a voice that sounded like he meant business. “Haruno Nakara, Inuzuka Unaru. You have both been selected for a mission. He handed the scroll over to Nakara and she took it, removing her hand from the dogs’ fur. She unfurled it with both hands and read the contents. C-rank mission, gather herbs, mushrooms, berries, and one animal for meat. “Hmm…” It seemed simple for the most part, except killing a wild animal might be a tad bit difficult. But it wasn’t anything that both of them couldn’t handle, she was confident in that. “Okay Unaru! Are you ready to go?” She smiled brightly before then turning to her brother Naotaka. “Sorry Otouto-san, duty calls!” She saluted to him, a goofy grin on her face when she said that. Good thing she had already been prepared to take on a mission like this. Upon her body, she wore the usual ninja clothing. Fishnets covered her from head to toe, with a black mini skirt to cover her bum, and a bustier to cover her chest. A dark red cape is attached to her top. It shown with the Haruno clan symbol. Nakara pretty much never took it off unless it was necessary because she had such pride for her clan. Lastly, upon her feet were the basic black kunoichi boots. On her arsenal, she carried 5 kunai, 6 shuriken, 5 senbon, 1 flash bomb, 1 smoke bomb, 6 paper bombs, and a gourd. The equipment was very important, as Nakara had found she does well at Bukijutsu in previous missions and spars. She checked around in her pouches to make sure everything was there, then looked back up to Unaru. “Well it looks like I’m good to go! If you are as well, then let’s continue on to the forest!” Nakara smiled cheerfully, tempted to grab his hand and skip along with him into the forest which was just outside the Amegakure gate to the border. But she decided against it, as she had just met him and wasn’t sure if he liked her as much as she liked him already. She gave a small shrug before beginning the walk to the forest. It wasn’t too far away, about 40 feet from where they were standing already. While they were walking she chatted to him about what they would have to do in the mission. “Alright Una-san…let’s split this up okay? I’ll go find some mushrooms and herbs…you can go for the berries. Is that okay?” She reached into her back pouch to pull out walkie talkies, and handed one of them to him. “These are set to channel three. If you need me, call me on this. But do stay close, within the range of these, so we don’t get too separated if something happens…Also, call me on it if you see an animal, we have to bring one back for meat.” She grimaced slightly at the thought of killing an animal. Nakara had a feeling Unaru wouldn’t be so keen on the idea either. They might not want to do such a thing, but it had to be done. “Alright Una-san, stick with the plan!” She waved before heading into the east side of the forest. “Alright herbs…where are you…” She muttered under her breath while dodging through briars and branches.- UnaruInuzuka: -When the announcement to being already doing a mission he had cocked his head just slightly to this and had come around to glance at the scroll as she read. Of course he was ready for such a task and followed after Nakara after giving a nod of his head. He always had his gear set for survival, living outside the walls of a village like Amegakure was his whole life before coming here last night in the dead of night. Throughout his clothing he had 10 kunai, 6 shuriken, 2 small scrolls, two smoke bombs and 4 paper bombs on hand and hidden from sight. He may look like a simple little kid but he knew the need for weapons on hand. He dropped Anryouku to the ground and fished Buruu out of his vest even with her protests before listening to Nakara’s instructions and soon taking the radio from her.- "That’s fine... I'll just send out these two out a little bit to see if they can catch a trail or flush something out while I go get those... His form had come to watch her leave to go find her chosen items before letting himself turn and walk in a different direction as he attached the radio setting the radio to three before giving a soft sniff to suddenly turning to look to his left a soft scent of ripe fruit catching his senses. He shifted thru some bushes and soon found what he was hunting for before waving off the pups to do as he mentioned earlier- Kaiiaki:-“Geesh this is getting ridiculous!” Nakara complained as she struggled through the thick brush of the forest. She had finally had enough of trying to clear them away with her black gloved hands. It was starting to give her a few scratches from the briar bushes that seem to coat the forest. Nakara pulled out a kunai with her right hand, and stuck out at the thick undergrowth that lie in her path. “Ah…much better.” The cuts on her arms stung a tad bit, but it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed later with her medical ninjutsu. For now, she just ignored the pain and continued to cut through the brush with her kunai. Her eyes scanned over the ground at her feet, being careful to avoid any tree roots that might be protruding from the dirt below. That sure would be quite the story back home if that happened, something Naotaka would definitely enjoy laughing at. Nakara glared at that thought. He sure liked to laugh at other people’s displeasure. It was the total opposite of how she felt, she didn’t like to see others hurt. It upset her when she saw others in pain. But then again, even identical twins weren’t alike in all aspects. Nakara shook her head back and forth, bringing herself out of those thoughts. It was a good thing she did, because if not, she would’ve probably passed by the mushrooms that were gathered around the tree base. There were plenty scattered there, about 14 of them it seemed. Finding them like this brought a smile to her face. She dropped to her knees and reached into her back pouch for a plastic bag. Good thing there was always a few extra things stuffed into her pouch for almost any kind of situation. With her left hand, she held the bag. With her right hand, she stuffed mushroom after mushroom into the bag. The appearance of the mushrooms were light-brown, with a few slightly dark brown spots above the stem. Shitake mushrooms, it couldn’t be anything else. These were safe for mammals to eat, they would suffice. It didn’t take her long to pick all the mushrooms in the area, it actually took less than a minute. When she had finished picking, she zipped the bag closed and placed it within her back pouch. She then stood up, and continued on the briar ridden path, to look for some herbs. It didn’t feel as if she had walked that far. The range should still be good for the walkies…but just in case she would check in with Unaru to see if he was alright before continuing to look for the remaining herbs. She pulled the walkie talkie out of her back pocket, and pressed the call button. “Hey Una-san, how are things going on your end?” She clicked off of the button and her eyes glanced around the area she had stopped in. “Oh! Herbs!” She exclaimed, and then took off to pick those while she held the walkie in the side of her arm, awaiting Una’s response.- UnaruInuzuka:-He had dropped himself down on one knee on the least damp part of the ground he could find here as he rolled out a scroll of his. The simple and basic sealing symbol on it for everyday use of carrying items easily seen already written up... A hand had touched it adding a little chakra to it to produce a small woven basket no bigger than a medium sized bowl that he can place the berries that with a good look at them he could tell they were blackberries, and by the look and smell of them were perfectly ripe. His silver shards rose from the paper hearing a yap from one of the pups before it had become extremely quiet from them. He wasn't worried, it was something he expected from those two. They weren't just simple Ninken dogs. They may be puppies but because of how rare such an animal was lately their parents had been mixed with wolves somewhere down the line. He paused in his thoughts as he heard Nakara on the radio and let one hand raise and tapped the microphone on and spoke softly- "Doing fine, there was a patch not too far west from where we had separated... It also looks like my pack is onto something. They have grown quiet... we will know soon enough. How about you? Ano... also," -He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask but figured what the hell.- "I kind of figure since you had mentioned you wanted to collect the herbs that you would know them well enough around here... Think you can show me the different ones from around here sometime?" - His question wasn't that odd was it? He just knew eventually he will need to know some basics about the ones growing here in the future if he was to make sure he was top of his game later. His hands shifted softly to find the best berries placing them into the basket to collect as his mind wandered a little, mentally he seemed to smirk slightly to the thought of the girl Nakara he had just met and had been given this mission with. She, for how little they have spoken seemed nice, and looked to honestly not mind the aura that seemed to always radiate off him. A chakra signature people sensitive to it that he had met either looked at as something evil or something that made him seem... less approachable, even in worst cases less human in their eyes. To have someone walk up and smile, introduce themselves and Want to hang out was something he hasn't had from others his age for a very long time... Even though the light feeling of knowing the person had come to almost make him want to smile, the darker sadder part of the situation seeped into him as well... The part that made him unsure of even considering anything like a friendship with anyone. How could he trust people to that extent when even his..? That thought was suddenly and violently crushed into oblivion before it had stirred up anything inside him, he gave a sniff and shook his head letting droplets spray everywhere. Glancing up at the sky between branches and leaves he looked at the cloudy sky, silently wondering when he will get use to such a weather... He was use to the softly humid air of the mountains of Lightning country and the arid feel of the cool expanses of Earth country than this humid and damp weather of this country as he waited for her answer.- Kaiiaki: -Nakara had just finished picking the herbs when she heard the smooth voice of Una reply to her on the walkie talkie. “Oh yeah? I wonder what they are onto.” When he asked her about showing him around in the forest and learning about the herbs, a soft blush appeared on her face. Was he asking her on a date? She hoped he was. No…what was she thinking? Boys had cooties…the only boy that didn’t have cooties was her dad. Strange feelings were stirring inside of her, ones that she didn’t know she had. What was it? It made her happy to hear his voice, happier than when she talked to her relatives. It also brought a fluttering feeling to her stomach, and a sort of bubbling of joy. “Oh!” She cried out when she realized she hadn’t answered him in a few long moments due to the odd feelings and thoughts stirring inside her. Her right thumb pressed the talk button for her response. “Of course I’ll show you around Una-san! It sounds like it would be fun!” She stood up as she said this, then stuffed the plastic bag filled with herbs into her back pouch. She then began to walk back in the direction that she had come from. At first it had seem a long way she had come, but in reality it was really only about 50 feet away. When she looked up, she could still see the Amegakure border from where she was standing. “Um…where are you Una?” She looked around the area to see if she could spot him. Instead, she heard the barking of dogs, and they seemed to be getting louder every second. “Uh oh…” Before another word could be let out of her mouth, a wild boar appeared out of nowhere and began to run straight towards her at a fast speed. Behind it, where Unaru’s dogs chasing it as if it was some sort of running chew toy. “AHHH!” Nakara flung herself out of the way to the ground and to the left of the oncoming hoard of animals. After they had passed, she glanced around quickly. They were running in the opposite direction, more east of the border. She quickly pressed the button again and yelled into it. “COME QUICK UNA! YOUR DOGS FOUND A BOAR!!” Nakara knew he would be able to find her by her scent and pick up her exact location. So she didn’t waste time in telling him where she was. Instead, she pounced back up from the ground with her kunai at the ready. Her legs carried her throughout the blanketed forest, trying to catch up with the quick footed animals. She hoped Una would catch up to them swiftly so that he could try to get his dogs to corner the animal, in order for her to kill them animal. They needed to bring it back as meat, and if they didn’t catch an animal now, they could be searching for another one all day.- UnaruInuzuka: -His eyes had dropped a moment hearing the sound of Nakara's answer glad to hear that, kind of wondering why it sounded a little rushed. He had just gotten a good amount of the berries, set the basket on the scroll and was just about to seal them up when he heard her yell into his ear about what she had just found. He had dropped back on his ass from the flare of sound and gone deaf for a few seconds. With his ears still ringing he scrambled to his feet and with a hand sign sealed the food stuffs into the item, his hand swiftly swiped it up tucking it into the inside pocket of his and glanced around considering where he needed to go. Bringing his fingers up to his lips he let off a sharp two toned whistle in a rhythm and waited before hearing the howl from his little Buruu. It was cute but also had the tone of seriousness, clearly they hadn't expected something like that to be what they were going after. Orienting himself to the direction he dashed off thru the wooded area his feet finding purchase on the dampened wood, slick grass and drenched mosses. These were the moments that he had found himself able to feel truly free in his life, the smell of nature but the wind blowing thru his hair was something that could almost make him want to let go of himself. Then there was the small stir inside him that he felt when the thought of the upcoming hunt they were on, and his blood seemed to simmer under his skin, an instinct he suppressed and the thought of a fight in his mind twitching the edge of his lip to try to smile at the sensation. Realizing the mistake he shook his head and gave off a soft growl under his breath... No... Not here... Not with someone he was trying to seem approachable... The hurt inside of the fact kept him from showing it and was silently pleased with the result even if he felt inside like he was some animal being tied down and chained for doing it. At least he knew she will be safe this way... As he came into the clearing that Nakara and his two pups were in his silver shards took in the scene quickly and drew a kunai for his own protection. The two pups like she had hoped for had angled the boar into being backed up into one of the cluster of thorned bushes, the snarls and barks the pups were giving off clearly saying they weren’t ones to back off, he took note of Anryoku already showing a small cut on its back leg but didn't seem to mind it any. He landed and spoke up to both his partner in this mission and his pack as well. - "Good job you two... But I had hoped for something more... Manageable... So... How are we to do this?" Kaiiaki: -After about a minute full of sprinting after the dogs and boar, Nakara had finally caught up with them. They were cornering the boar in an open field in the middle of the forest. The dog’s face were turned up in snarls, just daring the boar to even move. “Thanks you two…” She whispered softly, knowing they would hear her. A sudden sound broke out in the forest behind her and she drew back to strike out at it. But upon quickly assessing the face, she stopped dead in her tracks. “Thank goodness it’s you! I’ve got the perfect plan don’t worry Una.” She said this to him upon his arrival. “I’m going to try out a new jutsu of mine I’ve been practicing on. All I need is eye contact and this boar’s life is over…” It seemed that the dogs hadn’t moved from their position since her brief words with Una. They were positioned about 10 feet to the northeast of Nakara and Unaru. It wasn’t too far away, and Nakara was afraid to move any closer to them for fear of the boar trying to use that as a distraction to get away. The move she had to make had to be done now, and without hesitation. Without moving, Nakara’s aquamarine eyes focused over to make eye contact with the boar. It wasn’t hard, the animal didn’t know to look away in a situation like this. Within seconds, the irises of her eyes had locked upon the frightened, and dilated boar’s eyes. With this, the boar would then feel as if it were being locked by steel ropes around its entire body. The boar twitched a moment, feeling the effects of the jutsu take place. Quickly, its ANS system was completely blocked from completing their signals to the peripheral nervous system. Although the signals were blocked for now, she knew the jutsu wouldn’t last long. So now that the jutsu had taken over, Nakara aimed the kunai she had been holding at the boar’s frontalis muscle. The kunai was thrown at a relatively fast speed, and being locked in this jutsu, it would be unable to move before it was too late. Predictably, the kunai hit its target, causing the boar to fall over, and bleed out of its head. Nakara then released her eye contact with it, relaxing her muscles in the process of doing so. She looked back at Una with a smile upon her face. “Looks like he’s ready to be carried off to the restaurant!” She walked over to the boar and prepared to lift him up along with Una’s help.- UnaruInuzuka: -He let the girl he was with finish off the boar in that simple, effective and in his own mind humane way. The smell of blood stirred something inside but he once again clenched that sensation down and walked over to help with carrying that boar back to Amegakure. First though he had shifted to his pups, knelt down and checked them out in case he had missed something from his first glance. Running soft fingers thru their fur he soon was satisfied with the results, a small scratch nothing more on them. Something even he knew didn’t need to be treated with anything for it to heal. With that done he had shifted and helped out with getting them all back to the village Nakara would have noticed how silent he was after she had killed the boar. She wouldn’t know that it was him struggling inside himself, but him not showing her a single smile, a single frown or even a scowl in the time they have met no doubt told her there was a lot behind Unaru she had no knowledge about. After all what could she honestly say about him? His name, his pups names... An interest in herbs and being polite when spoken to. He knew eventually the girl will know him, he lives in their village after all now. He... just hopes to let this lingering calm he has found when people don't know about him to linger as long as possible. At least then they will not come to hate him right? Carrying the boar had taken enough effort that conversation was ignored to save their breath with the two pups following on their heels, a few yips from them warnings to his ears, gibberish to Nakara's own. Even for how short he has been here he knew the direction to the restaurant that was asking for these ingredients along with where to go to turn this mission into. Their steps easily finding themselves walking into the back door and with a quick knock was soon face to face with the chef who with a wide grin before the man spoke "Ah thank you so much you too and the boar! Beautiful!" -The man then took the ingredients soon signing their mission scroll he had watched Nakara hand over so they could turn it in. With that done he glanced to her and a small tilt of his head- "Let’s get this turned and maybe get out of the rain... I wonder if I will ever get use to this weather..." -The last sentence was actually said softly as if not expecting to have it overheard as he took off with her to the kage building. Settling into waiting in line and in a short amount of time had found themselves handing over the scroll they had been given only hours earlier before he had turned heading out the door to make room for any others who needed to enter this place.-